


Toxic

by crescentshadows19



Series: Slender Family One-Shots [8]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderman-Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Vulnerable, Established Relationship, F/M, Infidelity, Love/Hate, Reader-Insert, evil reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentshadows19/pseuds/crescentshadows19
Summary: He hated her.At least that's what he told himself.Originally posted on Deviantart on April 11, 2018
Relationships: Slender Man/Reader, Slenderman & Splendorman, Slenderman/Reader/Splendorman, Splendorman/Reader
Series: Slender Family One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623193
Kudos: 19





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask on what 'incident' that they're referring to, it's because this is an AU where Smexy and Trender gets killed as well as majority of the pastas (if you notice the lack of them) in a mission against Zalgo whom they had successfully removed from their realm though with a price. And cuz of this Slender and Splendor really only have each other on this one.

He hated her.

That's what he told himself.

He'll tell himself, no, not even prior to the trouble did he ever find her beguiling. Not her compassionate smiles nor her sparkling lively eyes had ever made him mesmerized.

He did not stare at her because he was attracted to her. He only did so, as to inspect if she was truly worthy of his brother. Not for any other reason alone. And definitely not because he was besotted with a female.

Since he knew himself well that he was never the type to fall for those gullible tricks.

That was at least what he tried to make himself believe.

He should have known. His instincts had tried to warn him of a very faint gut feeling on her character but he took no notice of it. 

Now, he who was the predator became the mouse instead of the cat. She was eagerly able to stalk him down without his knowledge then had pinned him down to make sure he could never get out of her trap.

Bitterness came in the pit of his stomach, but he settled it down.

He should have never trusted her.

She was a femme fatale of the worst kind; a wolf in sheep's clothing; the worst type of viper to find leeching unto your own skin. Her bright sunny behavior was deceptively misleading that he had foolishly neglected his vigilance when he saw that Splendor was so happy to be with her. 

If only he could, he would damn her to all of Zalgo's nine circles of hell as that was all she deserved.

He had ignored that odd lingering feeling. On one moment when she was hugging his brother; she had looked at Slender with an unrecognizable glint in her eye and winked at him.

Before, he was confused by this sentiment, as he could only describe it as sly and conniving but thinking she was merely fooling around with him; it had gone to the deepest recesses of his mind.

And now?

He recognized the gesture for what it truly was; a promise to wreak havoc on him and his brother. A warning for what was to come.

Thinking back, he realized that she had often gone out her merry way to pursue him even without his joyful sibling around until he became accustomed to her presence. From small touches on the arm to reading side-by-side on the same place, it was as if she decided to etch herself in the background of his peripheral vision that she now always lurked somewhere near the anterior of his thoughts.

When he asked her why she was so friendly with him, she blushed hotly before she stated that she wanted the both of them to be friends for Splendor so that he wouldn't have to feel stuck in between the both of them so he had agreed to her, letting her do as she please while staying near his presence.

For this lapse of judgment, he was paying the price.

It should've rung warning bells in his mind but he had not paid heed to it. Mind you, he would have easily noticed had it been anyone else, but asides from knowing just when to speak to him and the faux pure demeanor that she had displayed; his mistake was that he categorized her as the same type as Splendor; 'innocent.'

That perception was clearly dashed when she came to him on that inevitable night.

He was in his personal study. A well-furnished room with mahogany paneling complete with wool carpets. Books encased in every shelf and a warm fire to keep him awake. It was, by all means, a work area. A perfect place to brood and think. A perfect place to go to when one wished to be undisturbed. A perfect place to seduce someone without their brother knowing.

Bile rose in his throat at this realization.

He could never step into that room now without ever feeling self-loathing overwhelming his senses.

He had been working non-stop during that date. A group of witches had appeared within his territory; trying to conquer the area. He saw this as an opportunity and would try to strike a deal with them. He had completely binged on reading many things about witchcraft--mainly about how to defeat them if they were truly a threat--as well as noting down important cultural norms that he had to know to make sure he wouldn't do anything wrong. After all, the last thing he wanted after putting aside one's differences was to commit a faux pas.

And that certainly wouldn't do with him.

He was if nothing else, careful and precise.

He was so enthralled with his work that when she came by in a lacy camisole, alone--as he poured himself another glass of whiskey; the amber liquid swirling in the crystal of his palm--he didn't think too much about it, you were already 'friends' so he let her invade his personal space. She then began to entice him into a conversation, her voice lilting on soft tones that he gradually started to converse as well. She had innocently asked how he was then proceeded to state how stressed he appeared. She had offered a back massage to relieve tension, to which he had wanted to snap at her as she was being too familiar with him and nevertheless distracting him, but then he remembered it was only her trying to help him so he had acquiesced.

He didn't pay attention to the deceitful smile that she wore upon her lips as he felt her chest graze the length of his back as he let himself drown to her touch. 

Instead of focusing on the text in front of him, he concentrated on the softness of warm fingers as she relieved the stress in his back. Her gentle caresses were intoxicating. Seemingly soft warm petals stroked his spine; the low heat creating a friction in him that assisted on unwinding; loosening him to a relaxed state. She began to hum a lullaby as she massaged the stiffness out of the blades of his shoulders; letting him feel her fingers through the thin material of his polo shirt.

He subconsciously arched; a low sigh coming from the back of his throat when she managed to undo a large knot near the small of his back that he had off-handedly murmured that she had wonderfully adept hands.

She chuckled softly at this statement then leaning in close--almost brushing her lips against the juncture where the neck meets jaw--she had whispered, "I could do this all the time if you'd like." 

Her scent made him feel light-headed, all other thoughts were swept away as she let her arms surround him as the addicting decadence of her enveloped him in an imitation of a lover's caress.

When she saw that her words brought the powerful being before her to faintly groan--leaving goosebumps all over where her breath had tickled him--she kissed him.

She began to leave a trail of kisses all over him, ensuring herself not to miss a single spot. To the column of his neck, down to his collarbone going even further as she unbuttoned his shirt. She made his breath hitch with every nip, lick, and suck that had rested upon his skin.

"Slender..." She whispered his name like a prayer although they both knew that there was nothing holy about what they're doing and yet...he let her seduce him.

When he tore open his mouth, wanting to meet her with unrestrained fervor, he knew he was lost. Exhaustion, the taste of whiskey spread upon their lips, the silk of her nightdress and the heady scent of innocence that surrounded her, made it all downhill from there.

.....

He blearily woke up. In lieu of feeling well-rested, he felt weary. He was under the assumption that it was due to sleeping on the couch once more when he noticed his body snugly wrapped around a much smaller frame.

An odd feeling of dread settled upon his person.

As her peaceful sleeping face came to view, the realization of last night's events had struck him deeply to his core. For the first time, in a very long while; panic and terror filled the tall being.

He roughly shoved her awake; telling her to get dressed and before she even spoke another word, threw her out of the room. After warding the door to his study--not wanting anyone to see any evidence that they might have left behind; he quickly teleported into his bathroom; turning on the spigot, and letting the hot sprays of water from his shower drench him.

He scrubbed frantically, trying to remove all pieces of evidence of last night's passion-play from his body. The burning touches she made, her whispered promises...

This wasn't working. When he noticed this, he buried his face in his palms; as shame and self-hatred flooded him. Something liken to hysteria--he was never really sure as the feeling was not familiar in any way-- threatened to escape his throat but he didn't let it. His usually lean frame was trembling. He felt sick to his stomach; not believing he had just betrayed his brother.

The brother who he had conveniently forgotten when she seduced him. His brother who did his best to provide for him when they had nothing; the one who tried to make him laugh at every opportunity to make him forget his problems, and the only one who truly with the utmost emphasis (probably the only one) honestly loved and cared for him.

The only thing that truly mattered to him; was tarnished. He wanted--no, needed to tell him about the events that had just occurred. Maybe if he explained this honestly, he could still salvage what was left of his relationship with his brother.

After dressing, he had planned to tell him immediately; going straight to Splendor's room when she had appeared--dressed; looking as pure as before--to which she went up to him with smug arrogance.

He stiffened when he saw her seemingly innocuous smile.

"Good morning Slender, did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Miss ______, I have no idea what you think you are doing but I must insist that you step out of my sight at once."

"Funny, that's not what you kept on saying last night."

Anger pierced through him like a lance, his fingers piercing his palm as small crescent-shaped indents appeared.

"What.Do.You.Want?" He spat out his question in her direction--all pretenses of normality gone.

"There," She smirked deviously, "That's more like it."

He didn't bother answering her-- he stood, impatiently waiting for her reply.

She slowly began to circle around him, making him tense as her gaze lingered far too long for his liking.

"What I want is simple really, " She now stood behind him, her familiar fingers making up their way to his spine, "I want you."

"You are completely delusional." He hissed as he moved away from her, determined to get to Splendor's rooms, "If you think that I would continue this scandal, I would let you know that I will--"

"Are you really prepared to see his face after telling him what happened?"

When she saw that he froze, she continued.

"You're the only one he has left of his brothers after that incident happened... are you really sure that both of you are prepared to lose the other?"

Even without turning, he could feel her creep behind him once more.

"Do you really want to break his heart when he hears that you slept with the woman that he cherished?" She slowly wrapped her arms around his trim waist as she spoke with a facade of reverence.

"Or," Despite his clothing, her nails began to dig into his skin, " are you scared of telling him and not regretting what you did?"

He did not answer.

"Slender, you secretly wanted me too, didn't you?"

It went completely silent.

He couldn't breathe. He wanted to defend himself against her. He wanted to say no--he did not want her and the notion was completely insane as well as preposterous but he didn't. A part of him was warring with himself that he should deny it but deep down, he knew the truth. Yes, he was ashamed of his desires for her and his act of treason against his brother but he didn't regret it enough to say that he didn't like it. If she had only dated anyone else, he would have taken her by now but he can't since it was Splendor. He avidly wanted to deny that he was smitten with her, he really wished he didn't feel this attraction, but he knew in his psyche that he truly wanted her for his own. When he realized this, his head felt like bursting.

Seeing that he didn't move an inch from his spot; a wicked smile of triumph that didn't belong to her features had adorned her face.

It was after several days that he had taken to personally calling her 'nicotine' in his head as she was just as poisonous and intoxicating as the substance. He, however, did not call her that but instead tried to dissuade her from him by calling her with petty names of wench, 

Jezebel, succubus, and scarlet woman as each were fitting as the other. When she found out though, she laughed in horrid delight--much to his disgusted dismay-- and proceeded to seduce him--letting him fall into her as the fly once did with the spider in the parlor.

Every time she propositioned him, he felt a tiny part of himself turn numb as he gave in to his 'Id' making it easier than the last time. And with every encounter, his contempt for her and himself would rise. He wanted to kill her for this horrible mess but she waved him off by stating that he'd be alone to explain this to his brother on why he did it, so it was better for him to spare her so that at least when he does find out, she won't mind helping him explain as she has no intentions of leaving Slender while she still lives. This line of reasoning caused him to swallow his arguments which swiftly put an end to that conversation.

Whenever he saw his cheerful sibling, smiling at him asking how his day was, he felt something inside him start to break. Acting with a calm facade, he would politely remove himself from the polka-dotted being's presence and avoid him more often than not causing a rift to start to emerge. It made him aware how hollow he was inside, that he was now pathetic, weak. Brought down to his knees by a woman who is now the very bane and light of his existence. He wanted to remove himself from this situation but he didn't know how.

When he asked her one day on why she did this to them, she had explained that she had only wanted him from the first place anyway, Splendor was merely a tool to help her reach him as Slender was distant as an island, only letting his sibling come close.

"Besides, knowing you, you wouldn't have taken a second look at me if I weren't with your brother. With Splendor though, you would constantly watch over us, which is quite endearing, might I add. Very thoughtful of you to look after him after everything he's been through. Too bad it didn't totally work."

She smiled sweetly as she finished while he felt unadulterated loathing on his part.

Yet, despite this repugnant act, on each rare occasion that she genuinely smiled or laughed in his company, it made him feel...happy... like an attention-starved child seeking approval. Only feeling pleased with himself when he pleases her, it was just... wrong and yet...

He couldn't seem to stay away no matter what he did. Like a vice, she made sure he came back whenever he tried to quit their arrangement. With every attempt, if he was kneeling before, now he came back on all fours.

It was a hideous and repulsive relationship. 

That was why as he held her to his chest as she slumbered peacefully, he was listening to the clock, waiting for everything to come crashing down until someday, they were both forced to tell the truth.

He longed and dreaded for that day. It would be complete Armageddon.

Before he fell asleep with her wrapped tightly in his arms, he whispered a broken apology into the quiet room.

"I'm so sorry brother..."


End file.
